


Fine

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: prompt: "I don’t need you, I’m fine on my own"





	Fine

After all, it’s what she wants, isn’t it? To do this on her own. He’s just one part of the ingredients. A line on the recipe. Take one egg, take one sperm. Mix in sterile conditions. Bake for nine months. Test often.

Her door is warm against his forehead, like its softening for him. But it’s not her. She won’t invite him to fall against her. No, she’s doing this on her own.

He imagines her sinking into her couch, knees wrapped to chest, thumb pressed to her lip and chin, looking serenely out her window like some tragic literary heroine, refusing to cry because fate knows best.

“I’ll see you Monday,” she said to him. Back to fucking business. Like it’s an answer, like it’s a fucking life.

He walks away, a few paces down the light hallway, but he can’t. He just can’t leave her to her fine.

His knuckles rap on the soft timber. There’s no response for a solid minute. Time is a cruel bitch, universally invariant or not. When she does pull open the door, she doesn’t look at him, doesn’t speak. There’s an indent on the couch cushion and she sits back on the same spot. He slides down next to her and waits.


End file.
